One example of a lock of the uplocking type may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,691, issued in the name of Wallace F. Magers, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Therein, a locking collar or band is illustrated which is located directly below the actuating head of the pump and which can be rotated about the plunger to and from a position in which the collar blocks depression of the head to dispense a portion of the substance controlled by the pump. That particular device is intended to remain on the pump at all times throughout its useful life and serves primarily as a convenient means by which the user can guard against accidental discharge of any product during periods of nonuse of the pump.
While the device of said patent performs admirably for its intended purpose, there are times when it would be desirable to disable even that particular device and preclude access to it as well, at least on a temporary basis. For example, when the item is sitting on a retailer's shelf prior to purchase, it is desirable to prevent the unauthorized or accidental unlocking of the pump and subsequent discharge of its contents. However, a lock such as that referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,691 is by its very nature readily accessible and easily operated so as to facilitate such "prepurchase" dispensing of the product.
Moreover, it is difficult to assure that a lock of the releasable type will always be properly positioned during shipment such as to prevent accidental product discharge during jostling and other handling of the items.